1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an eyeglass-adjusting device, and more particularly, to a mid-temple hinge arrangement wherein to permit the eyeglass lenses to be moved upwardly and away from normal relationship with the eyes of the wearer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional eyeglass consists of a frame, and a pair of temples, and is mounted on the human head in a manner that like end portions of the temples fit about the ears of the wearer and against the sides of the head, a mid-portion of the frame is supported atop the nose, and lenses retained in the frame are juxtaposed with and in front of the wearer's eyes.
Constant wearing of the eyeglass places weight on the nose and may in some cases lead to eyestrain. The weight of the frame may lead to discomfort such as headaches and wearing of the skin. Pressure on the nose may lead to congestion.
Many solutions have been proposed for an eyeglass arrangement, which is simple and yet addresses the need of the user in having lens available for vision and reading when needed.
Among the solutions, are headbands, such as used by miners, dentists and the like wherein a light and eyepiece may be used to increase the visibility of a work area. These are unsightly. Typically, the wearer of eyeglasses is desirous that the eyeglass be as unobtrusive as is possible.
Further, the user oftentimes does not want to remove the eyeglass. While such removal may reduce pain and fatigue, such removal increases the likelihood if inadvertently stepping or sitting on the glasses, or mislaying them.
There is a need for an eyeglass that addresses the need for the wearer of an eyeglass with an arrangement that enables the lenses and their retainer frame to be removed from operable relation with the eyes, seated atop the nose, and in a manner that obviates the dangers of removing the eyeglasses entirely.